Love is a puzzle
by souleater ned
Summary: Its as to how after kxh broke up their life changes. Life tests them in every possible way. will they be able to understand how much they love eachother. What happens when in a plane crash hils has lost her memory?will she ever be able to remember? KXH
1. Chapter 1

**I know that my last time story sucks it was bcoz I was just testing .**

**So this is my new story its about Kai x Hils if i tell u the summary then all suspense would go away. hope u'll like it **

**Please read and review**

* * *

Years have passed since the bladebreakers have left the beyblading and now were enjoying their adult life.

Years have passed since the breakup of Hilary and Kai it was a very small issue. They started dating each other. Kai after the death of his grandfather had taken over the Hiwatari Corp. it was difficult for him to manage both his personal love life and his business life and his relationship with Hilary grew more complicated and then after two years he broke up with her not because he didn't love her. all he wanted was to give relief to those people who were exploited by Voltaire.

Voltaire had won again because of him his life became miserable.

Well for Hilary her dream was shattered the one person whom she loved with heart and soul left her all alone. She couldn't bear with it . As the days passed she tried to shut herself from the outside world. Her parents thought it was better if they move from Japan to Spain because they knew that everything over here would make her remember about Kai .

They informed Mr. Dickinson about it and requested him not to tell any of her friends about it, not even Kai. Mr. D gave them his promise .

But next day when he opened the newspaper he was shocked to find that the plane on which Hilary and her parents boarded crashed only a handful of them were saved. He boarded the next flight in a hope to see the family safe and sound.

The plane had mechanical failure and it crashed on an island. There were no tribes it was a developing country.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Look guys i am really very sorry for not updating sooner coz when I went on a school trip someone most probably my bro accidentally deleted the next chap and I got stuck with catching up my studies that I totally forgot to rewrite the chap again i am really sorry.**_

_**By the way thanks for ur** **reviews dranzerhilary, sky d, hil2378 and lovesanime. **_

_**So here's ur** **story enjoy don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

When Mr. D reached that island all he found was wrecks of the plane. He entered the casualty chamber and went towards the information room. 

"Um I am looking for a family called Tachibana's. Could you please help me with their room number?" Mr. D asked

"Sure sir " the receptionist answered while typing on the computer, "I am really sorry sir but the family has not been registered but there are 5-6 patients who can't remember their names or anything and the authorities are finding about them . They are in room no.89 first door on the second floor you might find them their. Please before you go fill this form."

And after filling the form he rushed to room no.89 there on the beds were semiconscious people and a doctor was attending them. Mr. D started searching the room and when he reached the last bed he found the familiar face of a brunette.

M r. D gasped "Hilary, my child I am so sorry I let this happen to you."

The doctor turned around and he looked at the old man and went towards him, "Sir are you related to this young lady?"

"Yes of course, I know her and also her family we are very good friends and she is like my own grandchild. What has happened to her?"

"Sir we can talk about it in my office. Please follow me" and after giving some instruction to the nurse he took Mr. D to his office.

"Please sit down sir. My name is Doctor Samuel."

"Nice to meet you my name is Stanley Dickinson. Could you now please tell me what has happened to Hilary?"

"Well I have good news and a bad news. The bad news is Hilary is suffering from a heavy concussion and she has lost her memory but don't be worried the good news is that it can be sorted out." he paused for few minutes to let Mr. d to digest the information.

Then after a while Mr. D nodded him to continue on. "There is a doctor who is very good in this field his name is Harry Mc Sheal and he'll be arriving in a few minutes."

"What about the rest of her family do you have any idea whether they are alive or not?"

"Sir, according to our information I am sorry to say that the rest of the family is dead she is the only one alive."

Mr. D hung his head just then there was a knock on the door, the doctor said to come in and in came a very old looking man who was around 60 with a very handsome looking young man around 30 years of age. The doctor jumped to his feet to welcome them and Mr. D also stood up.

"Hello, Dr. Harry and Richard nice to meet you both again" He motioned them to sit down next to Mr. D. "this is Mr. Stanley Dickinson and Mr. Dickinson this is Dr. Harry Mc Sheal and his son Richard. I have already told them about Hilary and they will be helping us."

"Pleasure meeting you, sir" both the parties exchanged handshakes and sat down.

"Doctor Harry how are going to help her?" Mr. D asked.

"Well sir for that you'll have to tell me everything about Hilary."

"All right then" Mr. D answered

* * *

_**Hope you liked my effort!!!!!!!!**_

_**So please don't forget to review.**_


End file.
